Power Riders
by B-36
Summary: Kazuma Kenzaki. Navy Joker, also known as Kamen Rider Blade has landed in the PR world and meets with Tommy Oliver bringing many consequences including to the Rangers themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Power Riders

10 years before

The end of a day in San Fransisco was quite calming to anyone, to a person on a rock near the ocean they would've seen a bleeding young Japanese man on husbanding his strength accompanied by a motorcycle and a small rectangular box. He looked around, sighing he knew that he probably shouldn't have tried to escape the Battle Royale using the Teleport Crow card. When night arrived he drove cautiously off the rock to land in the sea, a few hours later found both bike and Rider on the beach with the box on the mans waist acting as a belt buckle with a silver belt around his clothing. Then another man in a black clothing walked by and saw him, calling if he needed help the Asian nodded and he came over to help.

The man in black said "What do you need help with?"

"Just help me get the bikes motor running." Said the Asian in broken English.

"Sorry bud, its not going to run, you need a new one." Said the man regretfully.

"How-are-you-Sure?" Asked the Asian hesitatingly.

The man, a gold-hearted Tommy Oliver, then made it simple by saying "See these? Corroded." In perfect Japanese.

Surprised the Asian asked "You speak my language? And how did you know I was from Japan?" In Japanese.

"Two semesters over there and the symbol on the bike comes direct from Tokyo." Replied he and pointed to the belt as he asked "What's the belts story?"

"Don't you know?" asked the Asian.

"Should I?" asked Thomas

"I was one of the four who fought the Undead. Remember that internet video of me transforming and fighting the King?" asked the Asian interested.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thomas.

"What? The Undead. The monsters that were un-killable." Replied the man, "Let me show you.'

He flipped the card buckle and said henshin as a voice said TURN UP sending a blue wave ahead of him, running up the wave disappears as he runs through it. Emerging he is in a blue suit with silver armor.

Thomas or "Tommy" opened his eyes in shock and said "That's amazing, I think we need to talk." Undoing the transformation Kazuma Kenzaki or Kamen Rider Blade walked with Tommy Oliver also known as the Multi-colored Power Ranger to his car dragging the last link Kenzaki would ever have with his home dimension save for his deck and his body.


	2. Chapter 2-Day of the Dino

10 years later

Kazuma Kenzaki looked at the class he was dealing with this year and sighed, 10 years ago he opulent have thought it possible for him to be a teacher considering he was Joker but now he was convinced God loved him in some way. He taught physics and was trying to get a electronics club started while Dr. Oliver who was in a Paleontology class several doors down. Apart from the foul principal Ms. Randall he was enjoying life until he left class and saw Dr. Oliver looking glum.

"What is it Doctor?" Asked Kenzaki.

"Detention. Three students of mine." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Ouch, what'd they do?" Asked Kenzaki hoping it wasn't for violent behaviors.

"One was playing music, the other was late to class, and the last was just being mischievous with his computer, I think, I can't be sure." Was the reply.

"Someone really needs to buy tranquilizer for that woman." Was Kenzakis response.

"I agree." Said Dr. Oliver as he walked away.

"Wait!" Shouted Kenzaki, "How are you going to the museum?"

"Guess who I'm taking." Said Dr. Oliver as they walked to a classroom where three students were waiting.

"Sayonara Dr. Oliver." Kenzaki said as he departed.

"Thanks for copping-out you creep." Dr. Oliver responded causing Kenzaki to chuckle turning to the students he was watching over and he said "Ready to go?"

"To your doom!" Added Kenzaki who avoided a textbook thrown at him and ran out. Thomas Oliver smiled as he fought off a feeling of dread; it was a detention trip to a museum not to a torture house. How bad could it be?

(The Pacific Ocean)

Under the surface was a large island that had ten years of ocean life on it, unknown to all the animals the island was going to dispose of them. An electronic pulse wiped them off ad further blasts knocked off the life on it. Then the Island floated back to the surface it had not seen for a whole decade.

Inside the island was a gigantic underground base in which resided a reptilian looking humanoid who smiled as his plans began to unfurl to the world. Beside him was a robotic looking creature who saluted him and said "Island is back to the surface, Lord Mesogog."

"Excellent. You have done well Zeltrax. Soon we shall gain the Dino crystals and conquer the planet and return it to the glory days of the dinosaurs." Said Mesogog in an almost joyous tone.

"It will be a glorious day indeed my lord." Said Zeltrax.

"Make it occur." Said Mesogog.

"The Robot is ready to move, once he does it'll be easy to capture Mr. Oliver and learn the locations of the Dino gems or location." Said Zeltrax.

"Very good. Now go." Mesogog waved him off and Zeltrax left.

**The California Museum of Paleontology**

Dr. Oliver's jeep pulled up and the four got out, turning Dr. Oliver looked at the museum door and saw a giant T-Rex over the entrance, the feeling of dread? Confusion? Worry? Returned and he walked with the students up to the entrance which said Closed. He told the students to go around and look for stuff with a promise to free them from detention if they found something good. As they rushed away he looked at the door which had an Anton Mercer name on it.

Flashback

Thomas Oliver ran through the dark corridor keeping his ears and eyes open until he ran to a cliff where several dozen creatures ran after him, he leapt off the island as it exploded. Earlier he had been talking to fish face as he referred to the reptilian humanoid known as Mesogog. He had taken three dino gems and fish face wanted them. Taking them he ran as the island sank. Twelve hours later he was in San Francisco when he saw a young Asian male fiddling with his bike. Had he known then what he was dealing then and what it would create.

End of Flashback

Turning Dr. Oliver gasped as a T-Rex looked down on him angrily, "_This is not my day_." He thought as he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

The three students stumbled into the lab by accident into the room where three gems, one red, one blue, and one yellow where. The tallest of them, a Connor McKnight smiled as he thought the stones looked old enough and hopeful to be out of detention to resume his soccer career took the red stone and the other two took stones that matched their clothing and put the stones in their pockets.

Inside the pockets the three stones scanned the students and were pleased to see a good fusion coefficency rate in the humans and burned with some care the pockets and melded with the humans. Two mixtures flowed in, one a Dino DNA strand that changed the three teens bodies and a special mixture which made their way to the waists of the users. The teens themselves had left the cavern nervous, they were making their way back to the museum when suddenly a bunch of green reptilian humanoids appeared and attacked them.

Stunned they fought off the monsters as the DNA of the Dino's took hold and changed them giving them a higher coefficency rate while at the same time granting them special powers.

Ethan was the first to discover his as he blocked a sword and his arm turned rock hard and grey to which he smiled as he punched a creature back causing the others to slow while a small voice in his head Kira was the next to discover her power as a burst of internal pain caused her to scream sending out sonic waves sending the humanoids flying. Connor discovered his as he ran to avoid a blow and instead ran away from the group as his reflexes sharpened and his body quickened its movements. The students fought off the beasts which fled, they then ran to the museum confused.

Their teacher at the moment the students were fighting was looking at the remains of the T-Rex whose head was smashed from a collision with a bridge. The T-Rex was more of a robot, a very good robot save for the skin being weak but, Dr. Oliver reflected, there were always trade offs. Shaking his head he wondered who or what had made this Dino and what was their plans.

He walked back to the jeep and was about to drive back when he saw the robot explode in a manner to not leave traces and thus was stunned as he drove back. The jeep arrived a minute early and Dr. Oliver brought them back early. The jeep then left, the three looked at each other and then departed confused about what happened, Kira looked at her stone freaked out and handed her stone, depleted of energy to her fellow students and was walking away when suddenly forty of the reptilian creatures (Tyrannadones) appeared, grabbed her and then disappeared in a minute.

Kazuma Kenzaki was talking to Cassidy Cornell, a journalist for an interview when he saw this, stunned he rushed to the other two who were looking around.

"What happened to Ms. Ford?" Kenzaki nearly screamed.

"Some freaky reptile things grabbed her." Said Ethan quickly.

Kenzaki then saw the yellow stone and saw its luster was gone and the implication of what happened stuck him, "Uh oh." We're his words, he wondered how he should explain this one.

Pacific Island

Mesogog looked at his prisoner and felt strange, her DNA was changed but not in the way he had expected, her bodies entire structure had changed into something unrecognizable. This was a stunning revelation to him but considering who he was up against not entirely unexpected. The girl who was under his control was struggling, he walked up slowly and said "Tell me where the gem is."

"What gem?"

"A yellow one I know you have."

"The one in the cave?"

"Yes, now where is it?"

"I gave it to Connor, the soccer superstar. Now may I go? It's getting late and..."

"You'll be lucky if you live." Said a female voice accompanied by a woman in leather walking out.

On the road Kenzaki leads Connor and Ethan to Dr. Oliver's house, his stated reason is he wants info as well and Dr. Oliver's the best bet but the real reason is he wants to know what Dr. Oliver met in the island all those years ago. They make it and enter the house and look around, Kenzaki knows where to go but remembers that his colleague would be home soon and thus decided not to come clean in the hope these kids could be kept out. Connor then found the labs entrance, having only helped with the gems and not much else Kenzaki looks interested as well when the two walk down, looking sheepish he follows and tries to stop them when he saw a massive cave lab. At that point he started to wonder what jobs he had done for even BOARDs salary was barely enough to live in a crappy he turned in time to see Dr. Oliver.

Kenzaki winked in a code they discussed previously which meant that they knew next to nothing. His friends scowl remained and Kenzaki wanted to shrink back and disappear, he briefly considered going partial joker to stop him but Dr. Oliver was looking at his students in anger.

"If you two are looking for extra credit, then you're in the wrong place." He said in a calm measured voice.

"Look Dr. O, before you do anything can you explain why we're here with Mr. Kazuma?" Said Ethan.

"He's not going to listen to us and you got Mr. Kenzakis name wrong." Hissed Connor.

"No, he's quite correct, my name in English order is Kenzaki Kazuma and I share the expenses by living here." He corrected and explained.

"Oh." They said, Dr. Oliver said "What's up Kazuma?"

"A bunch of strange green reptiles took Kira." He said.

"Yeah, and appeared and disappeared like magic." Added Connor.

Dr. Thomas Oliver looked shocked and said "They're Tyrannadones. I helped create them." His statement caused a mental kick to them and especially who remembered how the Undead were released.

"Class project gone wrong?" Asked Ethan.

"More than that, I was working with Anton Mercer-" started Dr. Oliver but was interrupted by Ethan.

"That's the rich guy who disappeared!"

"Yes, I thought he was on the island but from the sign on the door he made it, I made them as experiments as a potential robot controls with Dino DNA. It went wrong though as a creature named Mesogog took them over, now I have to go and find Kira. Please forget about this." He started to walk away when Connor ran in front with super speed.

"The DNAs started to bond with you." Sighed Dr. Oliver, "Where are the stones? I was going to check on them but I see that's not going to happen."

Connor showed him his and Kira's stone while Ethan took his out causing the two adults to gape in shock at the lack of luster.

"Houston we have a problem." Thought Kenzaki.

"So what's going on?" Asked Connor

"Let me get Kira and I'll talk with all present." Promised Dr. Oliver.

"I'm the witness." Said Kenzaki.

"Fine, but we come." Said Connor.

"Your parents are lawyers aren't they?" Asked the Doctor.

"No, my mom was in a lawsuit once." Said Connor.

As they left Kenzaki took notice, Connor was Tachiabana, Kira was him, and Ethan was Mutuski. Interesting how they were so different but yet had the chance to be a team. They got out and Connor and Ethan went into Dr. Oliver's jeep while Kenzaki took his bike and had driven along a mile when they stopped. Kenzaki heard "How is that going to help us find her?" When a green portal opened up depositing Kira on the jeep.

"Well that was fast." Kenzaki said.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Inside the laboratory on the island Kira was out of her bonds and was walking to the entrance when she said "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I am known as Elsa." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you but I have to go." She said as she tried to slip away but Elsa rushed forward and they fight, Kira sends a punch into her stomach and she fall onto the table.

"Sorry!" She cries out as she runs into a hallway, there is a green portal like the one that took her here and she runs in managing to avoid a tall metal humanoid surrounded by Tyrannadones when Elsa rushes out and says "ZELTRAX get her!" Turning in shock Zeltrax and the Tyrannadrones rush in.

On the roadway Kira is looking at Dr. Oliver and friends as she gets off, "Honestly you couldn't come in when I needed you?" As Zeltrax and Tyrannadrones appear.

"Next time Kira, you might not want to talk." Said Ethan.

"So Mesogog got someone new for his dirty work?" Asked Dr. Oliver.

"You are not fit to speak my masters name." Said the Robotic creature, "Hand the gems over."

"Here!" The teens throw the gems back picking them up Zeltrax roars in anger.

"What happened to them! There's no energy in them." He roared as Kenzaki rams him with his bike using Metal and Mach Undeads power to send him flying.

This causes everyone to start fighting and they beat off the attack including Dr. Oliver whose opponent is Zeltrax who is smarting. The Cyborg turns and sees that he is losing or at least a not enviable position as his Tyrannadrones are getting the stuffi kicked out of them.

He scowls and then says "I'll be back." An invisportal opens up and swallows him and his foot soldiers. Dr. Oliver turns to them,

"I guess I should take you guys back. I don't want your folks to worry." He said.

"So you don't have to explain?" Asked Connor.

"I'll explain tomorrow after school." Dr. Oliver said turning Connor looked at Kenzaki who also promised to give an explanation. Barely satisfied the teens are taken home, Kenzaki returned home while Dr. Oliver went to get them Thai. Kenzaki went over his story remembering to leave out the more revealing details of his existence while Dr. Oliver fumed about the incident.

The night found Mesogog in a good mood as he looked at his villainous plans implements, three robotic grey colored dinozords and a large aerial attack craft.

"Zeltrax, prepare the assault. Those fools will probably think Lothors returned." He said "With the assault we can defeat Dr. Oliver and his merry fellows."

"Excellent plan My Lord.." Said Zeltrax who departed, Mesogog watched in glee as the things left.

At Reefside High School the next day, the three teens were in final period when the sky went dark. Shocked everyone looked up as an alarm went off. Shocker Kenzaki met up with Dr. O and asked "Should I go?"

"No, lets give them time to settle in." Said Dr. Oliver who left with the three students while Kenzaki worked to keep order with other teachers.

Inside the cave Dr. Oliver walked over to a table where three bracelets were, they were dino-shaped and meant for the wrist despite the real source of power being the belts. Smiling he handed them their Dino bracelets.

"The Dinozords are my friends, fusion powered replicants of the real things." Said Dr. Oliver showing them pictures of the Zords.

"Let me guess Mesogog got them to?" Asked Connor understandably annoyed.

"Sadly they weren't among the destroyed things." Said he in return.

"You know what to do?" Asked the teens worried.

"Yes, now lets go. I'll explain when we get there just in case Mesogogs changed anything." Said Dr. Oliver. They walked out to the jeep where Dr. Oliver took them to a town center abandoned by people as the robots strode through when Zeltrax and Tyranadrones appeared.

"Halt now." Said Zeltrax.

Dr. Oliver then turned to his students and said "Press the button on top of the bracelets, it'll send out a signal to your waist which will cause a belt to form when you say "Dino Rider Power Up" then flip the belt buckle over. Then you'll become Power Riders." Said Dr. Oliver, he remembered the process in the naming from Kamen Rangers, to Masked Rangers, Power Rider was the best choice and didn't confuse people who remembered Masked Rider*.

They did so and when they flipped the buckle he heard three "TURN UPs" and watched the belts send out a card shaped energy shield which knocked the villains aside as the shields returned and formed the suits around them.

Looking up Zeltrax said "Power Rangers? Very clever Doctor."

Connor said "We're Power Riders!"

"I see you have many friends Doctor." Said Zeltrax, "What the?" He said as he viewed the new opponents.

The Riders turned to the mirrors and froze, they looked weird, unlike Power Rangers they had armor around their bodies with their weapons in their belts, Connor had a Tyranno shaped gun, Kira had two rapiers with a Pterodactyl theme, Ethan had a Triceratops themed lance which was in his hands. Connors armor though was a red bodysuit with two biggish eyes and other armor pieces around his body but yet retained the Power Rangers bodysuit. Kira's armor retained (unknown to her) a Blade like appearance (armorwise) with a yellow bodysuit while Ethan's was a clove and spider and Triceratops themed armor.

"We look awesome." Said Connor as he rushed forward and punched several Tyranadrones knocking them over. Taking out the gun he fired several rounds into one causing it to blow apart.

Kira flew forward and slashed two opponents at once with the Rapiers which she put together forming a sword which she slashed an opponent with.

Ethan rushed forward and beat the creatures down with ease and then pulled on an indent which caused a card holder to open up. Zeltrax rushed him and in a quick choice took out a card which said GEL, his body then softened and became a liquid which had a human shape as Zeltrax slashed him, or tried to and had his blade go right through. Ethan struck Zeltrax with a series of hits causing him to fall back.

Then Dr. Oliver saw this and was impressed as the other two took Ethan's examples and used two cards of their own. Connor used Bullet and Rapid striking down over half of the Tyranadrones while Kira's Mach allowed her to visit death on the remaining reptiles and even get some hits on Zeltrax. Then Zeltrax struggled to get up and then Dr. Oliver saw their chance, he said "COMBINE YOUR WEAPONS!" Over the roars of the Dinozords which were destroying a few structures.

The Riders took a minute and only a minute to do so, then Dr. Oliver said "Connor use Fire, Kira use Thunder, Ethan use Blizzard!" They did so and a male voice said "fire, blizzard, thunder. Elemental blast." Was the voice as the Tyranno gun fired three streams of energy at Zeltrax striking him, he fell back and said "I'll show you real power." and disappeared in a flash of red light. Then a giant assault craft appeared surrounded by the three Dinozords, then Dr. Oliver finished scanning the Dino's and said "Point your arms to the Zords! Concentrate your thoughts, they have a weak mental hold and you can easily defeat it.

The Riders did so and with effort Kira and Ethan freed their Zords minds from the mind control but Connors was exciting to watch, the one with the strongest mind control and having an owner that was unsure lengthened the process. Thankfully it destroyed nothing in its rampage save some Ford Pintos which set the foot on fire distracting it from the Riders mind freeing attempt and allowed Connor to leap in the cockpit and take control.

Freed of control the Zords bodies turned the respective color of their Riders, Red for Connor, Yellow for Kira, and Blue for Ethan. As they celebrated Zeltrax gleefully aimed his weapons at them and fired, pulse lasers struck the Zords causing them to roar back, inside the cockpits the Riders realized that their Zords weren't powerful enough to defeat them as their scanners presented a dim picture. Dr. Oliver quickly called in.

"Guys, combine your Zords into the MegaZord. I promise it'll be easy to defeat the Attack craft."

The three robots leapt up, Ethan's formed a drill arm on the right, Kira's an arm on the left, and Connors formed a body for the arms to attach to. Combining they formed the mighty MegaZord and faced the attack craft. Inside all three fell into the central control room and made their attack, the robot leapt high into the air and aimed its drill arm at the center of the ship and fell to the ground.

Inside the craft Zeltrax called in an invisiportal and got away from the ship as the drill tore through if and caused it to blow up. The MegaZord made an awesome pose as this happened and the citizens of Reefside cheered as the Zords walked to safe hiding places and the sky cleared. The four gathered in the cave later and celebrated when Kenzaki came in and nodded to them and then joined in the celebrations.

Back on Mesogogs island the evil reptilian humanoid looked at his servants and said "So, Dr. Oliver has created a more powerful Power Rangers. This ,failure of yours, I do not take lightly." He then sent out a mental wave and caused them to scream in pain to which he gave a satisfied grunt of enjoyment and walked to plan a new monster. In his thoughts were the Power Riders, just what were they and was it possible there were more of them and what the hell were those energy cards? He walked out to an invisiportal and disappeared leaving his two commanders to scheme.

*= Im so sorry Kamen Rider Black RX fans and those who like Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, or Super Sentail period. Im thinking of having Dex turn evil and getting killed by King Form or by my RX, is that good recompense?

And do watchers of Dino Thunder and KR Blade notice similarities in the two? I mean Connor is a more selfish Garren, Kira is not so close to Blade but it still works, and Ethan does fill in Mutuski (Leangle) while Trent is a good counter to Hajime (Chalice) and Anton Mercers experiments are like the experiments that restarted the battle Royale.


	5. Chapter 5 wave good bye

Wave Goodbye

Connor and Kira walked into an unfamiliar section of town and stopped in front of a newly redeveloped place called Hayleys Cyberspace. They looked at each other as they entered curious about what Ethan had called them over for, they entered and looked around intently.

"I guess Ethan lives here." Remarked Connor.

"No, he wants to I bet." Responded Kira as Ethan came up.

"Ah here are my partners in crime." He then lowered his voice "Or rather my partners in crime fighting." He then led them through the cafe showing them around.

"In here you can do anything, games, blogging, emails, and the owner is very nice." Ethan explained.

"Who came up with the idea?" Asked Kira.

"Hailey Ziktor*, she's an MIT grad, and left big business, then she came here from Cross World City and made this place." Ethan answered.

"Good thing for you." Commented Connor who was slightly impressed which in this case was a major achievement for Ethan.

A red haired woman came up and said "Hailey Ziktor, what can I get you guys?"

Kira was the only to respond with "Apple Juice." Smiling Hailey replied "That's easy." And led the three to the counter and went to get the juice.

Ethan then leaned forward and said "Hailey helps everyone who comes in here in small ways."

Then Hailey came out and handed Kira her drink and said "Kira, your a musician with a band correct?"

"Yes I am, wait how do you know that?" Kira said.

"Information is my game, how about on Friday you bring the band over for a test run." She said causing a stunned Kira to shake her head. Turning to Connor she said "McKnight, why are you here? There's open tryouts for the Reefside Waves."

"Your kidding right?" Asked Connor and Hailey answered with a no. Connor ran out followed by Kira who was planning her concert. As Ethan walked to a computer he got a call on the bracelet, he answered quietly and heard Dr. Oliver's voice.

"Ethan I need you over now, Kira and Connor aren't picking up." He said.

"What for?" Asked Ethan.

"I'd rather explain it where I am, meet me at the crossroads out of town and I'll drive you there." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Got you." Said Ethan.

MESOGOGs Lair

The foul reptilian creature looked at Elsa and Zeltrax with much distaste, "So?" He asked, "Where's my excuse?"

"My Lord, I do not offer excuses but a swear to do better." Zeltrax responded. Mesogog turned to Elsa who said "I refuse to give excuses."

"You have no excuses?" Mesogog hissed angrily.

"Why do you want them? It takes time away from defeating Dr. Oliver and his wretched Riders." She said.

Mesogog was quiet when he said "Just exactly what I wanted to hear. Now you know where are things we discussed are?"

"Yes, Im having them watched for Oliver." She said.

"Good, when the time comes we shall wreck his life and those of his Riders, then we shall bring the Earth back to its former glory." He said as he sat in a chair that covered him in shadows and dismissed the generals who left. He then smiled as dreams of dinosaurs eating Oliver flew through his head.

Ethan met Dr. Oliver and he drove him to a dark secluded spot in the forest (OOC: If I see any bad jokes I'll hunt you down) and showed him three eggs, each was in a different Rider color. Ethan looked at them interested and asked "What are they?"

"Dino eggs, they're like your Zords but are smaller. These are your main transportation systems. Do you like?" He said as the eggs were placed in the bag.

"Lets get them back first and then talk." Said Ethan who was uncomfortable, a voice in hai head told him to turn around as a whole group of Tyrannadrones attacked from all around. Zeltrax and Elsa smiled as they watched the battle as their servants Zerg Rushed forwards.

The fight went well as Ethan beat them back with his strength and Dr. Oliver skillfully beat them down. Then two Tyrannadrones grabbed Ethan and another kicked him while ten of them surrounded Dr. Oliver and hit him repeatedly, the teacher responded with his own measures of kicking and then said "Ethan, I think we'll need help."

Ethan threw off a Tyrannadrone and yelled "Guys, we need help!"

At the soccer field Connor was proving himself to be a mighty warrior and an A-class soccer player as he tore through a defender and did several Hail Mary kicks as the coaches watched.

As Connor was about to join a game he heard the call and said "Not now." And then ran off managing to avoid attention by asking for directions to the bathroom which was near, a coach saw him pass the toilets, he saw him head in the direction of the forest and said "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, A friends calling for help." Connor said.

In another part of town Kira was walking with some guitar strings when she got the call to arms, she looked around and pressed the dino switch with a call of "Dino Rider power up!" causing a belt to form. She switched it at the same time as the other two causing three card shaped barriers to launch out and halt ten meters in front as the three ran up and passed through the energy barriers forming the armor and bodysuits.

Ethan was hit by four of Mesogogs servants and they charged for his belt when two were struck down by bullets and the other two were slashed by Kira's Pterra rapiers.

"Honestly, why did you choose to call me today?" Connor asked with some anger to Ethan.

"Don't blame me, talk to them." The blue rider responded as the creatures charged.

Connor rushed forward taking out three cards which he slid in the gun, a male voice said "BULLET, RAPID, FIRE. FIRE STRIKE." Causing flaming bullets to stream out and slay a good number of the creatures.

Kira joined in by taking out three cards which were slid quickly causing the male voice to say "THUNDER, KICK, MACH. LIGHTNING SONIC BLAST." She stuck her rapiers in the ground as her leg shined and leapt in the air and then aimed at the reptile mutants with her leg and kicked many of them causing explosions.

Ethan then slid two which caused the voice to say "BITE, BLIZZARD. BLIZZARD CRUSH." And leapt into the air, the remaining creatures were frozen by a freezing wind which froze them as his legs struck them causing them to explode. The three Riders rushed to Dr. Oliver who was battling Zeltrax and Elsa, they faced them and Connor said "You must like long odds Zeltrax."

He was rewarded by them leaving, he then was introduced to the eggs and after he learned what they were he asked to leave. Dr. Oliver sent him on his way. He reached the field in time to see them packing up, he then saw the coach and ran over in time to be talked off. As he was about to leave a little girl kicked a ball to him and asked him to kick it back. He did so and shook his head as he left.

At the Cybercafe Ethan was playing an exploration game while Kira was blogging when he said "Dr. O is into some weird stuff isn't he?"

"I guess, wait who is that?" She asked pointing her head to a young Latino.

"Don't know, why? Earth to Kira, hello? Do you need water, or an Oxygen mask?" He asked as she turned back and shushed him as the young Latino came over.

"Hi, have either of you seen Hailey? Today's my first day and I want to know where Im going." He said and then added "Names Trent."

"Ethan, that's my friend Kira." He pointed to her.

"Hi Kira." He said and was miffed when she didn't respond.

"She doesn't talk, I believe she's mute." Ethan began to explain when Kira shushed him and said "I do talk, just read something interesting, nice to meet you Trent was it?" And shook his hand. She turned back to the computer embarrassed and Trent smiled knowingly to Ethan as Hailey came up.

"Good to see you Trent. Let me explain your duties at the bar." She said.

"Right away miss." And followed her as Connor entered and sat down saddened. Ethan said "What's up bro?"

"My life sucks."

"Did tryouts go that badly?" Asked Ethan stunned as he knew from online sources that Connor deserved to be a bragger as he was the best in this area.

"That call I got? Interrupted me right in the middle of trials? Can you blame the coach for telling me off?" He growled.

"We'll its not like you didn't have something important to do." Kira said, Connor got up and walked to the couch and the other two followed as he said "Yeah Im going to tell them I was fighting freaky reptiles with two other guys and a teacher." The other two managed to silence him before he said it too loud as they sat on the couch.

"Being a Rider sucks." Connor groaned.

Then he said "Im going to talk to Dr. O." And left as the other two followed worried about any blabbing he might do.

At Dr. Oliver's house they entered meeting a liquid covered pair of teachers as Kazuma Kenzaki and Dr. Oliver both emerged from the cave where various roars could be heard.

"What's that noise?" Ethan asked.

"Remember the eggs?" Dr. Oliver asked as Kenzaki started cursing in Japanese.

"What Professor Kenzaki saying?" Asked Kira.

"You really don't want to know." Said Dr. Oliver.

"The eggs, come on." Asked Ethan.

"They hatched and we've been training them." Said Dr. Oliver as Kenzaki left cursing in Mandarin Chinese, he mentally decided it probably wasn't the best choice to allow him to learn fourteen languages or rather the curse words of those languages.

"Whatever Dr. O we need to talk." Said Connor.

"What about?" Asked Dr. Oliver.

"I can't do this, My life's getting messed up by this Rider stuff." Connor complained.

"I understand." Dr. Oliver said.

"You're siding with him?" Ethan's jaw dropped.

"I know what it's like, think about it." Dr. Oliver said as Kenzaki came out.

Kazuma then thought "Connor, what you really need is a reason to fight." As Connor left. A few minutes later Dr. Oliver came to the bathroom were Kenzaki was.

"Anything wrong?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"I'm worried, now the decks bonded with him we can't do anything. My work with her on creating a Fusion Jack and Absorb Queen is almost complete, if Connor can't fight with conviction then his bond with the gem and when the time should come and I know it will he will become a Joker easily, that's the reason we all designed the double transformation system." Kenzaki voiced.

"I know, but he's young and he wants to be something he wants and unlike you didn't find a reason early on** ." Dr. Oliver said as he went to a phone, "I'll be down in a minute." He said. Kenzaki looked at the cave and then charged bravely back in where three roars greeted him and a cry of "ONORE!" announced the beginning of training.

At a soccer field Connor was kicking soccer balls into a goal when the coach of the Reefside waves came up to him and said "Connor."

Turning in surprise to the coach and said "Coach? Anything happened?"

"A teacher gave me a call. He told me you were helping him." The coach said.

"Yah, he really needed it." Said Connor evasively.

"That's why your getting a chance to try out." Said the coach causing Connor to smile, "However this is a huge commitment, are you sure your up for giving up everything? I'll give you a grace period to decide." He finished causing Connor to nod and he left.

As he basked in joy Kira and Ethan came up and he smiled as he said "Sorry about earlier guys."

They thanked him when suddenly a call came in from Dr. Oliver, "Guys we got a monster strike in town." Connor turned to the guys and said "One last time?" They nodded and then made their poses as they pressed the top of the the bracelets with a cry of "Dino Rider Power Up!" They flipped the switches causing the barriers to fly out and form their armor.

(Cue battle music)

In town a flower monster named Tropatucatron and escorting Tyrannadrones came out attacking when the three Riders jumped in front. The three charged and beat him back causing the monster to flee, as he did so he mocked the Rangers who were angry they couldn't catch them when Dr. Oliver called.

"Hey guys, look behind you." He said.

Turning they saw three Raptor like Dinos rush them, they then leapt on and rushed after the beast who fired his cannon in response. Then Connor turned his head and saw the Tyrannadrones surrounding the girl he had kicked the ball to earlier, he announced the Tyrannadrones were his to take on and leapt into battle with them. He shot them easily until he saw the girl being threatened by one, taking out a card he slid it, a voice said "SCOPE." He aimed and fired striking the reptile blowing him up, he then decided to end it by sliding three cards "RAPID, BULLET, FIRE. FIRE STRIKE." And then destroyed the rest of them.

Rushing to the girl he asked if she was alright and the child nodded as her mother took her away, he jumped onto the DinoRaptor and ran after Mesogogs demented plant beast.

The monster was already being beaten down by Ethan's raw power and Kira's skillful handling of the beast. Connor reached for two cards and said "Guys, get out now!" Turning they saw him sliding two cards and ran as a voice said "DROP, ROCK. ROCK CRUSH." He leapt into the air and landed a devastating drop kick on the beast. Ethan then said "I'll finish!" As he slid "BITE, BLIZZARD, VENOM. POISONOUS BLIZZARD CRUSH." Leaping into the air he aimed his feet at the fiend who who was frozen and struck by the feet which broke the ice and sent poison into him weakening but not killing him. Kira slid two cards which were announced "THUNDER, TACKLE. LIGHTNING CRASH." She aimed herself at the mutant who fired off some rounds but was doomed as she rushed forward and crashed into him and leapt back as he exploded.

Inside the Fortress Mesogog fumed as he said "Must I do everything?" As he pressed a lever causing rain-clouds to form and spray water on the remain making a thirty story version of the fiend.

"Dr. Oliver we've got an issue." Connor began.

"Let me guess, thirty story version." Dr. Oliver said.

"You've done this before?" Asked Connor.

"Once or twice." Was the response.

"We might need help." Connor said.

"Way ahead of you, the Dinozords are coming." He said as three roars announced the coming of the big guys. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits and formed the MegaZord.

The monster fired his shoulder cannon first striking the Zord, then Kira said "I have an idea!" She then sent a command to her Zord part which took out a boomerang like thing, then the Zord threw it and it picked up speed as it flew and slashed the leaves and cannon off, the MegaZord flew into the air and drilled the monster to death, it then made an awesome pose as the monster was vaporized in a massive explosion.

The three landed down in front of the little girl and her mother and Connor asked if they were alright. The girl said yes and ran up to hug him and he reciprocated the action, as she did so Connor then felt an awakening in him, now he had a reason to fight, for people like her, the innocent, and the ones he loved. He then said "I've got to go."

Later at the Cybercafe the two were celebrating and Kira was about to sing when Connor entered to the surprise of Ethan who asked why he was here.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Connor asked.

"So where were you?" He asked.

"I told Coach I wasn't ready for the commitment." Connor admitted.

"How'd he take it?" Ethan asked.

"He was actually proud of me. He thanked me for being honest and hoped to see me around and gave a promise to give a call should I decide to come back." Connor said stunned.

"That was understanding, why'd you change your mind?" Ethan asked.

"I saw that little girl and decided that I have to fight for others with their own dreams, I have opportunities, that girl could've lost her potential." Connor explained.

"Sorry you didn't make the cut Connor." Hailey said as she brought two root beers to them, "It's on the house. " and walked away.

"How does she do that?" Connor questioned, Hailey walked to another room where Kenzaki and Dr. Oliver were, "He's staying with us. And he has a reason." She said.

Kenzaki and Dr. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god." Said Kenzaki, "I don't want them to suffer the fate I did, especially Connor." The other two nodded quietly as Kira started to sing.

*Yes that Ziktor (Only VR Troopers fans would know this plus this story owes some of its existence to that show. There will be a crossover. There seems to be a lot of crossover potential with this.)

**This is Kenzakis, Olivers, and Haileys method of stopping the full bond with the Undead And allowing the King Form to be used multiple times without harm.


	6. Chapter 6-Legacy of Power

Legacies of Power

At the island Mesogog looked over a stone and then sent a psychic wave into it, he cursed as nothing happened.

Then the door behind him opened and Zeltrax lead a bunch of Tyrannadrones who were holding Dr. Oliver down, he said "Missed me Mesogog?"

"Ahhh, Doctor. Tie him to the Life Force Extractor. I shall then be a good host and tell you what your doing here."* he said.

They tied him down on a table where he looked up at the drill over it when Mesogog moved revealing the stone. He stopped moving as Dr. Oliver's eyes opened in shock, he knew he had him.

"Doctor Oliver, this is a power source I need greatly and only you can get it as my attempts have been less than successful."

"I'm just a high school teacher." Dr. Oliver responded.

"Don't kid around with me Oliver, I know who you were and that you taught those brats to be the Power Riders. Guess what? I have one half of the equation." He took out two cards, one had a heart and a mantis that said "Change Mantis" and another had a Cerebus like creature that said "Change Kerobros." Then he showed Dr. Oliver a belt and smiled as he saw the shock.

"I only need the source to begin my new Riders, now lets begin." Mesogog said.

At Dr. Oliver's residence the three students were in the basement cave waiting for Dr. Oliver when Ethan said "Something's up."

Connor responded "Im sure nothing's up. Don't lose it."

"No hes been missing for two days, missed classes and training sessions. no I think that point has passed." Kira retorted.

Ethan looked at the computer, "Lets see what he was up to."

They went onto the computer and Ethan got in when he found a file and pressed it, a video started, Dr. Oliver was seen getting into a chair and getting himself comfortable. He looked up and said "Hello there, if you are not me then I or Kenzaki or both are in trouble. This is on a need to know basis for what is in here is my life."

Connor yawned and said "Bones."

"-as a Power Ranger."

All three opened their eyes in shock at this admission.

"It all started in Angel Grove some 20 years ago** when five teens with attitude were chosen to defend the Earth from the Evil Space Sorceress Rita Repulsa."

Ten minutes later the teens were up to Dr. Oliver's time as the White Ranger when Ethan said "That's so cool we have the oldest Power Ranger guiding us."

When Haileys voice said "Not the oldest, just the best." Turning the teens saw Kenzaki and Hailey watching them.

Kenzaki said "I also have something to admit. I am Kamen Rider Blade."

The students looked oddly at him and Kira asked "Kamin Rider?"

"Kamen Rider. After you watch more of the video I'll show you mine." Kenzaki said. They then watched until the end where it showed Dr. Oliver saying "These are the new Riders, a mix of Kamen Rider and Power Ranger, more powerful Ranger hybrids but with all the good qualities of both."

Then the video switched over to show Kenzaki sitting and saying "If you're up to this point and have survived Dr. Oliver's narration congratulations!" Causing Dr. O's voice to say "Kazuma!"

Video- Kenzaki continued "I am not of this world or dimension. I came some ten years ago at this point I am recording. My story begins not ten years ago but 10,000 years ago.

Some 10,000 years ago the creator as I shall call him created a Battle Royale based on a card deck of 52 to decide which race would rule humanity. These battling monsters were known as the Undead, creatures that are unkillable and can only be sealed in cards."

"Like the creatures in our deck?" Connor interjected.

"Yes Connor." Kenzaki said, "Now quiet."

Video-Kenzaki said "At the time of the Royale humanity won with the Human Undead being the only unsealed Undead. Going to sleep the world continued on without knowledge of the Battle Royale. Some 10,000 years later in Modern day Tokyo an organization called BOARD or Board Of Archeological Research Division found the 52 Undead and unsealed some of them to study them for human betterment. It was a disaster unprecedented as they escaped and resumed their Battle Royale, BOARD decided rouse the power of some of the Undead for this purpose and split the Monster cards into 4 for each suit, hearts, diamond, clubs, and spades.

For this purpose the Rouze Absorbers were built, Garren the leader was built first and whose characteristics are in Red Ranger, Mine was the second and my characteristics are in the Yellow Rangers, Leangles was third and is based now in Blue Ranger, the fourth was Chalice who I shall discuss in a minute.

At the first round of unsealings we were unaware of the 52nd card, Joker. Joker was the first undead to break free and broke free some of his fellows when he was met by Human and Mantis Undead, the Human sealed himself and was added to Jokers deck while Mantis was sealed after a long battle.

However Human had himself sealed to stop Jokers evil impulses and the Mantis Undead managed in conjunction with human to cause Joker to become a living being we would know as Hajime Aikawa. He would later while sealing an Undead witnessed a man die, he gave him his picture which showed his daughter Amane. This created a protective impulse in Hajime who would watch over Amane and still does I believe, his mental thoughts are still human, I'll explain that in a minute.

Hajime used the Mantis undead as a Rider system and became Chalice, why Chalice I don't know. But he failed to show up on BOARDs radar when it existed for soon after a mission a man I won't name unleashed most of the Undead on the world. Terrible the calamity was as thousands died while me and Garren tried to restore order. Soon we were joined by Mutusuki and Hajime who became Leangle and Chalice respectively. After a while we learned the terrible truth about Joker, if he was victorious at the end of the Royale then the world would end."

"Wait you joined up with someone who would bring Armageddon?" Asked Ethan in shock.

"I knew what I was doing." Said Kenzaki sadly.

Video-Kenzaki continued "Before that we received an addition to the Rouzer that allowed us to access the King, Queen, and Jack powers. While using Fusion Jack and Absorb Queen in conjunction created no issues using Absorb Queen and Evolution King create King Form, the power generated by it is so great it can kill a giant monster with difficulty, but it can do it and I've made a new attack that will damage a 30 story creature easily. Unfortuanetely King Form has a side effect I was aware of and accepted.

If used over a certain amount of times King which bonds all 13 Undead the user has will ultimately turn the human into a Joker which I did to save Hajime who was a good man and a good influence. For his and everyone's sake I became Joker, I then ran from Hajime after our final battle which ended in a stalemate. I activated a card called Teleport Crow which I've since lost and though of San Francisco and on my bike drove off a cliff.

I think I was thinking of a different San Francisco considering what happened. Now who do I know my world is okay? I can feel Hajimes mind and he can feel mine and its still human since the battle is meant to end one. If you don't believe Im Joker let me show you, don't worry Im a safe version that has much more control due to all 13 Undead with me."

Video-Kenzaki stood up and moved three paces back, then he changed into a grasshopper like being that looked at the screen, Navy Joker was blue, a dark navy blue with turquoise punctuations the he changed back. The students looked at Kenzaki mystified and Connor said "That papers due Monday right?"

"Yes Connor, why?"

"I'll have it in tomorrow." He said jokingly.

"Your taking it well." Said Kenzaki.

"We'll as long as the other Joker isn't around we aren't the ones who have to be scared right?" Connor said to everyone's amazement.

"Yes Connor, wow, I am impressed with you. I'll move your due up to Tuesday morning." Kenzaki said.

Kira said "Im sorry you can't return Professor."

Kenzaki nodded and said "I've devoted my life to helping people so I'd rather do this then be at the bottom of a seabed."

Then Video-Kenzaki returned to his seat and said "Don't worry Joker is only an outgrowth. He is very controllable otherwise my students would be first.

Now you know who and what I am I think we can talk on even terms."

The video ended and Kenzaki frowned as he said "Ah damn, I knew it, Hailey!"

The woman was at another computer and at the call said "What?"

"My video ended." He said.

"I edited it, as best I could. Wait I found a way to get to Dr. Oliver!" She said excitedly.

"Where? Wait I know that area!" Connor said.

"Excellent Connor, do you want me to come?" Kenzaki asked.

"Why not?" Connor said and they rushed to the stairs when Hailey whistled.

"What!" They shouted.

"Down that hall are some motorbikes capable of transporting you through invisiportals easily. Also your bike is there Kenzaki." Hailey said causing the five to run to the garage.


	7. Chapter 7-Blade Brave

The day shone on the Riders as they stormed to help their mentor, inside his helmet Kenzaki was worried as his friend was in danger, true he was a Ranger but still. He turned his head to the others and saw they were driving focused only on the mission. He then heard Haileys voice cut in on his thoughts with "Kenzaki, you're going to be coming to a sandy area, drive through the pond and go up the sand dune and Dr. Oliver should in your hands by snacktime."

Kenzaki replied "Yes Dr. Ziktor." and then revved his bike pulling in front of the others, as they reached the construction area they saw Zeltrax and Elsa waiting with a white panda/Velacioraptor monster hybrid and a flower monster plus loads of tyranadrones.

"Onore!" Kenzaki yelled out as Zeltrax stood in front of him, the bike crashed into the cyborg as the other three drove into the portal. He then took out his deck and prepared for an attack when the enemies ran back into the invisiportal, dismayed at being forgotten he then called Hailey who told him that another one was opening in the town. Looking back he then leapt onto his bike and then he smiled as he said "Hailey, send my bike back, I'm going to fly."

He then took out his belt buckle, put it on his stomach causing a belt to form, then he flipped the buckle as he said "HENSHIN!", then a blue energy wave flew over him and formed the armor. He then walked over to his bike and flipped a switch causing it to go on autopilot, as the bike drove away he took out a small box device and put it on his wrist, then he took out a card that said ABSORB QUEEN, he then put it in the box causing a voice to announce the cards name, then he took out another, before he could swipe he saw an image of the fiendish Jack of Spades. The image disappeared and he swiped the card, a glow surrounded him and he then flew up, by the time the glow was gone he was well on his way to Reefside.

Inside Mesogogs castle the reptilian fiend was striking his arch nemesis with mental waves meant to cause large amounts of pain when suddenly a commotion was heard outside. Turning Mesogog was annoyed to see that the Power Riders were in his nice dank but clean laboratory and one of them was throwing Tyrandrones at Zeltrax and Elsa causing them to duck and not stop them. He growled causing the yellow one to shiver; he then heard a computerized voice say "FIRE, DROP, GEMINI. BURNING DIVIDE."

Looking up he saw two red Riders with burning feet, his eyes widened once as four burning feet struck his head, he fell to the ground and his minions stopped, Kira and Connor quickly freed Dr. Oliver who grabbed the stone and the Riders and mentor fled as Mesogog came to. Understandibly pissed he turned to his minions who were doing a combination of fleeing from him and chasing their opponents, growling he looked at the stool where the stone was, he then saw the belt and two ace cards were gone, looking around on the floor his eyes caught sight of the CHANGE MANTIS Ace.

Picking it up he smiled and said "Dr. Oliver, I'll make sure this Rider makes you pay." Growling he then walked over to a panel and put it in, "I was foolish to show him, no, overconfident. I'll make sure to show my hand carefully next time." He had no confidence in the two monsters, Zeltrax and Elsa could still succeed.

The Riders emerged from the invisiportal and looked around, they were in a nice residential center, turning to their mentor who was gasping from exertion and lasting pain they asked if he was good enough to run.

Dr. Oliver straightened himself out and said "Don't insult me, now you probably have some questions."

"We saw the video and Professor Kenzaki is.. Where is he?" asked Connor.

"Have a problem with your paper?" asked a familiar middle aged female voice. Turning the young Riders were annoyed to see Elsa, Zeltrax plus minions and monsters.

"Isnt your butt red enough from all the times we kicked you, or do you have no feeling anymore?" Asked Connor.

"That's the most intelligent thing I've heard from you in a week!" Exclaimed Ethan who was (Worringly) genuinely surprised.

"That will require blood to smother that insult, now hand me the gem of my master along with the belt and card." Zeltrax said fuming at the insult Red Rider gave him.

"Come and get me fatso." Dr. Oliver said with a smile.

The infuriated Cyborg took out a laser and then shot it at the Rider Mentor who used the stone as a shield, the stone cracked as energy poured into it and then broke and a second later Dr. Oliver was gone.

"DR. O!" All three Riders cried out as the dust settled. Zeltrax chuckled when suddenly a swift kick to Zeltrax and Elsas rears revealed an invisible presence that became visible revealing a living Dr. Oliver.

"Well, Well, Well, I guess retirement wasn't meant for me." Said a grinning Dr. Oliver who took out a morpher and combined the deck and Ace, placing the buckle on his waist he then took out a key and slid it in to the lock causing a voice to say "CHANGE KEROBROS AND BLACK DINO GEM FUSED."

"Aren't you a little old to fight?" Asked Elsa with a sneer and a voice filled with contempt.

"If I'm too old beat you then I've honestly wasted my time training with them." Dr. Oliver replied as he flipped the deck and said "POWER RIDER, HENSHIN!" He flipped into the air causing a voice to say "OPEN UP."

Landing he looked up as an energy wave covered him, a black jumpsuit formed as several pieces of armor landed on his body and fused creating a new Power Rider.

The Panda/Velociraptor monstrosity then ran forward when a gold streak struck him, everyone was confused as the streak landed revealing a gold armored figure wielding a large sword and with two wings on his back.

"Kamen Rider…..Blade." Kazuma Kenzaki, after a decade of retirement said in a controlled tone.

"Kamen…Rider?" Elsa asked confused.

"Masked Rider translated. I'll handle the…what in god's name is that?" he yelled pointing at the mutant he had struck.

"Mach-Panda and whoever you are I'll wreck your day." It replied with a growl. Kamen Rider Blade said "I'll take care of the overgrown teddy bear; I might as well wreck this nightmare fuel."

{Insert Song: Kamen Rider Blade 1st Opening; Blade Brave by Nanase Aikawa}

As the demented overgrown teddy and Blade fought at Mach speeds the others fought below against the evil monsters.

Connor took out his rapid card and slid it in, he then fired out a stream of bullets at the Tyranadrones, turning to Ethan he said "Let Kira strike the rest of the little guys and you go for the pollen monster."

Kira slid in the necessary cards for Lightning Kick (Thunder, Kick) and leapt into the air as her feet glowed, both struck some of the Tyranadrones sending them into their fellows causing a chain reaction to vaporize them.

Ethan looked at the pollen monster and slid "SCREW, BITE, POISON. POISONOUS DRILL." He flipped into the air as snow leapt from his feet and froze the monster, he then twisted and his aura became purple as he drill kicked the pollen monster. Flipping back he turned to see the monster was weak with a nice tempting hole in its chest.

Connor then said "Lets finish him, this may be overkill but sometimes more Daka is what we need."

Ethan replied "Who are you and what've you done with Connor?"

"Never mind, lets go!" Kira said, the Riders put their weapons together and slid the necessary three cards (Thunder, Fire, and Blizzard.) causing a triple beam to strike the fiend vaporizing him.

Dr. Oliver turned and fought Zeltrax and Elsa, Elsa leapt into the air, responding to this new threat Oliver took out a card saying BIO, sliding it into his crossbow he was astonished to see the vines also wrap around Zeltrax. Smiling he was preparing to attack when the explosion of the pollen beast caught him off guard and threw him to the ground, the two enemy generals leapt onto a rooftop when Dr. Olivers eyes were greeted by the Mach-Panda landing, it turned to him singed when a computer voice said "THUNDER, SLASH. LIGHTNING SLASH!"

The Panda screamed as Blade slashed its chest causing energy to pour into it and the panda fell dead and exploded as Blade landed.

Rushing to him the Riders looked at Blade who nodded.

Inside Mesogogs castle the reptilian mutant growled and said "If I can't beat up perhaps squishing would work." He then pulled the lever causing a rain fall on the remains of the two monsters which grew to 400 ft. and started moving to step on the opponents.

Dr. Oliver then called in his bracchiozord and from it popped the three zords who took their riders in and formed into the megazord.

The threeway battled commenced in earnest as the Megazord was overpowered by their teamwork, below him Kenzaki fumed at the gangup, he took out a card and called to Hailey "Is it ready?"

"You bet, Beetlezord arriving in 3,2,1." Hailey responded.

Looking up Kenzaki was blinded by swirling dust which evaporated revealing a beetle-like zord. The Kamen Rider leapt up and landed in the cockpit. He took position and then was stunned to see himself change into his base form. Then he saw a list of instructions, they read as follow:

Send your zord into combat mode by thrusting the sword into the control console, the sword will dissolve and don't be alarmed when you're sitting in a cockpit. When you do so and are ready to go into Megazord mode insert "Fusion Jack", "Absorb Queen", and "Evolution King" into the dashboard.

Your sword will reform in your hand and you'll be standing, the Megazord will then respond to your movements.

To activate finishers perform the maneuvers you usually perform.

DO NOT USE TIME SCARAB OR I WILL KILL YOU! UNDESTAND?!

P.S. Don't scratch the paint please!

Love, Dr. Ziktor.

As he finished Mach Panda fired a rocket from its mouth scratching the Beetlezord, at the café ten miles away Hailey sighed as she watched the rocket strike on the Zord and she then made a small note to kill Kenzaki for his slow reading skills.

Inside the Zord Kamen Rider Blade flew as the rocket detonated on the skin, he then completed the maneuver to turn the Beetlezord into a MegaZord. The Zord then transformed and landed behind Mach-Panda. The other monster had turned his attention to the zord when the Thundersauraus Megazord unleashed a blizzard from Ethans Blizzard card which froze him. Then the Megazord leapt up and the drill spun as the Zord destroyed the monster.

To deal with the last one they called forward the celaphazord who formed a fist and with its attack the pollen monster died in a ball of flames. The Riders then left after cleaning up the little damage they left save for Kenzaki who was forced to clean the BeetleZord manually and then tricked into cleaning the other four zords.

All in all a good day and a good week with the students getting "A" to "B"s on tests and papers. Zeltrax and Elsa got mentally attacked and the week ended with a very bad bit of bad news.


End file.
